


Roman Love

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex, post finales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is back in Rome looking for Buffy with the hope of rekindling their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



Roman Love by Cordy69

 

Rome wasn't any more fun the second time around... without having Angel to mess with, and laying low. He'd been looking for Buffy every night. She wasn’t partying, and she wasn’t slaying, considering the number of demons he’d killed since he arrived.

He wasn’t the Vampire she knew, not that he hadn’t changed all by his lonesome self before, but after seeing the final battles fought in Sunnydale and Los Angeles, his perception of life and what was worth doing changed. He used to live for the daily mayhem he could cause, he now lives for whatever small modicum of peace he could earn and savor.

*** 

 

Buffy drifted back in town. She had dropped the last contingent of trained young slayers and she was ready for a little me time. She wasn’t due back to the training facility until late the next day, so taking a stroll along the deserted alleys of the old town was a pleasure she wanted to enjoy.

The first vamp she met, she just played with him… Feinted left, kicked on his flanks, rushed him from behind, laughed at his vain attempts to counter the offensive and finally put him out of his misery. The pair she met a little later was more work, and she was happy to sweat it out, even though she was put on a hard spot more than once. They got a few good kicks between them and she would be sporting the bruises for quite a few days from it, but again there was a deep satisfaction for a job well done that only a slayer in her prime could appreciate.

The problem of course was the horniness… She was primed, needed the blood pumping in her veins to be rushing to assuage another yearning, a primal need she had first resented but learned to love and seek. If only Spike was here… He had a knack to deal with her, all rough and unguarded, treating her like his moon and his lover, his equal and his friend; Heady stuff, for sure.

 

***

 

There is a God! Can’t say who he is and how things work in his world but how else could you explain the way they crashed into each other at the next intersection?

Buffy had felt the tingle, her skin crackling, her nerve endings expanding towards that other, complementary part of herself that she had cut off a few long years ago.

Sunnydale was a story that happened to someone else. She had learned to love and to lose there. She had lived a whole life and more and welcomed the change. Here, in Europe, she was a new Buffy; A better Buffy; One that protects her heart and soul at all costs; One that is lonely.

She thought she could live for each day, stop wanting, stop missing and she was wrong. Spike was here, smiling at her. A little ragged around the edges but still making her heart skip a beat all the same. 

“Hello, Slayer!” Spike said and the thrill of hearing that cocky tone and strong accent still a pull…

“Spike! What are you doing here?” She whispered, after all with his hearing there was no reason to shout, he could hear what she said and read the nuances of what she wanted. What a paired match they made!

“Looking for you Buffy… Was missing you.” And Spike was already in her space, the knuckles of his right hand brushing her blushing cheek and twisting to push a strand of hair back behind the shell of her ear.

“I dreamed of you and woke up swearing to find you, to find us. And here we are; away from any distractions, away from painful memories. Just you and me.” He was whispering and peppering kisses along her jaw simultaneously and she felt herself melt. He was right, this was the best moment for them to meet and she couldn’t wait to see if the reality would live up to the memories.

She pushed him against the wall of an old stone building, the façade grey from pollution, not showing the glory of its past, unsure if they could rekindle the fires that burnt them through before or if it was even in their best interest to fuel that devastating passion. However, they were both people acting on events rather than over thinking and she had to kiss him.

He opened up for her, pleased she couldn’t stop from reaching out, thrilled that she wouldn’t try logic or some other external reason for not taking what she wanted, as long as she wanted him. The kiss was a clash of teeth, tongues dueling and stroking, rediscovering tastes and places both couldn’t forget, distance and time disappearing now that everything that ever mattered was in hand. They kissed for an eternity or two, hands roaming on the lithe bodies pressed together, coming alive, ready to come apart.

Spike couldn’t think of anything else but coming to completion in the warm and coveted body above him. She was so alive! So much more than his dreams; so much better than his memories and he was going to give it his all! He flipped her against the wall; none could be bothered with the sharper ages of some of the stones, with the cold air sweeping the city tonight, with the demons that may still be walking among their preys… Now, it is all about them, their satisfaction and maybe later it would be about their contentment in each other arms if not their fulfillment, after all life had thrown enough curve balls in their paths, they knew not to take things for granted.

So he pushed her tank top higher, his clever fingers opening the button on the zipper of her leather pants, and caressed the smooth skin there, feeling the blood pounding underneath it, rushing south as fast as his borrowed blood did. Spike growled, lost in lust and fighting for some hold on it. Buffy wouldn’t let it happen though. Her hands were already in his pants, pulling his taught ass closer, grinding against his hard on, never happier for his billowing leather coat hiding them from view, giving them the privacy they need to focus on the rush they were experiencing. The vamp was ready to rip her clothes apart, he finally had his slayer in his arms, he pushed and pulled, leaving some marks where the satiny underwear got stuck and dragged on the beautiful thigh, he’d kiss it better later… Finally, probably with her help but Spike simply couldn’t remember how it happened, one of her legs was out, gloriously stripped and already bending behind his legs to keep them together. Buffy had as well managed to set him free, his pants pulling at his knees, his cock flushed with the fragrant core he wanted to taste. That was going to be for another time though, she flexed and he found himself lost. Using the wall to hold her, he put both of her legs on his forearms and raised her. One covered in leather, the other blissfully naked and displaying the pumping vein that lead his gaze to her core. She was open, inviting, eager and, he was a goner. The penetration rocked their world, filled a void they did not know needed filling and he swallowed her gasp, living off that stolen breath, taking it all in.

He had been rough going in, but he really wanted to make it slow and good for Buffy, he rolled his hips instead of withdrawing, pressuring her clit with his groin to come out of hiding; getting used to the tight pussy squeezing him rhythmically. She tried to move in counterpoint of what he was doing to increase the friction but he wouldn’t let it happen, Spike pinned both her arms above her head to make his point.

He rolled and twisted, relearning what his girl liked, and then she bit him, just enough to draw pearls of blood from his lips and he lost it. Pumping in and out of her welcoming core, he hiked her legs higher, dropping her arms from above her and hoping she would do something useful with them… However, he couldn’t be bothered anymore. Spike spread his blood on her cheeks and neck, licking and removing the traces all at the same time and then kissing love bites on her shoulders, slowing edging to nirvana and the blood calling to him, flowing fast and rich under her gossamer skin, potent as no other can be.

Buffy met him with the same frenzy. Biting, kissing, licking the sweat and blood that was so much a part of them, edging the vamp to give her his whole and feeling her body heating, knowing the spasms racking her body will soon undo Spike and she would be ready to explode. The passionate sex making this parody of a life a distant memory, everything now will be in vivid colors, in three dimensions, felt with all her senses again. She responded to the pounding with renewed vigor, bearing down on Spike, knowing he could support her weight and the energy she was throwing at him.

He did not hesitate and suddenly bit the column of her neck, right at the pulsing vein, gorging himself on her tasty blood, finding his purpose and his home. Her head fell back against the wall with a small thud, her expression turned dreamy and her hands came to his head, holding him there like a mother would of a new born that needs comforting; offering herself without reservation, trusting him with her life and her pleasures. Spike was close, between the nectar on his lips and the action down south he felt buzzed. There were no thoughts left in him, no desire and no dreams, he had everything he wanted right here and now. Shoving hard and up, he was able to nudge Buffy’s g spot on every stroke and that did it. She came with no reservation! Clamping on him, letting him stop the blood flow with gratifying licks and thrust into her, with satisfying strokes that filled her, with groans that meant thank you and more, I will never forget this and I want more, she went limp against the strong body holding her, kissing his jaw, waiting for the last of his tremors from his spent cock to stop, reassured on their bonds and simply hoping she can cling to this explosive relationship and to her man.

 

The End.

Thanks for reading!

Crossposted on LJ @ http://cordy69.livejournal.com/19461.html

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is the first time I tried writing this pairing, I hope the Spuffy afficionados will enjoy and even more I hope this is a good answer to anr dream or vision with that prompt.  
> Challenge: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Buffy/Spike, post-series finale reunion by anrat Fall Fandom Free for All 2011


End file.
